


I Never Feel Hurt Like This

by turtlebros



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: And bc I probably miss Kyle as a White Lantern, Angst, Bc Kyle is featured in Titans, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: In which Kyle feels there's something strange with the Titans and decided to ask Donna about it.





	I Never Feel Hurt Like This

Kyle memang seharusnya kembali ke Mogo setelah semua permasalahan yang menimpa Titans ini terselesaikan, tetapi masih ada satu masalah yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sang Green Lantern merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal di dalam tim ini, dan kejanggalan itu di luar perkara Dick Grayson yang tengah meninggalkan tim ini. Itulah alasan mengapa ia masih di sini dan memutuskan untuk mengajak Donna -yang kini merupakan pimpinan dari Titans- untuk berbicara secara privat.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang ganjal di sini, tetapi aku tak mau mempermasalahkannya sebelumnya karena masih ada pertempuran yang tengah kita hadapi, tetapi kini pertempuran itu sudah berakhir. _So, mind to tell me what's wrong_?"

Ketika pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh sang mantan White Lantern, raut wajah Donna Troy langsunglah berubah. Kyle sudah mengetahui perkara Dick meninggalkan tim ini, sebelum mereka berangkat ke pertempuran yang kemarin, maka bisa dipastikan kejanggalan yang tengah dimaksud oleh sang _artist_ adalah mengenai anggota mereka yang yang 'menghilang' selain Dick.

"Kyle--"

Donna mengingat bagaimana ia mendapat berita mengenai kematian Wally dan Roy, ia mengingat bagaimana pada saat itu juga seluruh anggota Titans berusaha menenangkan dirinya-mengingat jika dilihat dari line-up tim mereka yang sekarang Donna merupakan yang terdekat dengan keduanya- dan setelahnya ia berusaha bersikap tegar karena ia tak ingin semua anggota Titans mengkhawatirkan dirinya.  
Namun, sekarang yang ada di depannya adalah seorang Kyle Rayner dan bukan anggota Titans maka sang _Amazonian_ merasa bahwa ia dapat menumpahkan semua emosinya di hadapan sang Green Lantern. Ya, pada akhirnya seorang Donna Troy kini tengah menangis di hadapan sang _artist_.

"Donna? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kyle menyentuh bahu sosok yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya itu, untuk memberikan sedikit dukungan dan kenyamanan karena ia merasa bahwa Donna memang tengah memerlukan kedua hal tersebut.

"Seperti katamu, perang yang sebenarnya memang terjadi di sini dan Wally serta Roy sudah menjadi korbannya."

Sebuah ekspresi shock langsung tertempel di wajah Kyle saat itu juga. Jadi, inilah mengapa Titans terasa janggal karena selain tidak ada lagi Dick Grayson di sini, ternyata Wally West dan serta Roy Harper juga telah tak ada di sini dan apabila Donna mengatakan bahwa perang yang tengah terjadi telah mengorbankan kedua redhair tersebut.... Apakah berarti mereka telah tewas?

"Donna.... Apakah kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Wally dan Roy....?"

Kyle tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, kematian memang sudah merupakan hal biasa yang dihadapi oleh para pahlawan super karena itu memang risiko dari pekerjaan mereka, tetapi apabila ada salah satu dari mereka yang tewas, duka tetaplah melanda keseluruhan dari mereka. Donna mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan saat itu juga Kyle diam terpaku.

Roy, bukanlah sosok yang dekat dengannya jadi duka yang dirasakan untuk sang _archer_ tidaklah begitu dalam bagi Kyle.

Tetapi Wally.... Wally merupakan sosok Flash untuk Green Lantern-nya, dan dia mengingat bahwa hubungan mereka spesial karena bisa dikatakan mereka merupakan duo Flash dan Green Lantern yang memulai hubungan pertemanan mereka melalui pertengkaran - pertengkaran kecil terlebih dahulu bahkan dulu mereka sempat mengalami insiden bertukar kostum dan Kyle mengira dirinya Wally -dan Wallypun mengira dirinya Kyle- ketika berada di dalam misi bersama Jay dan Alan, tentu duka yang dirasakan Kyle amatlah dalam.

"Walls...."

Dia hanya dapat menyebut nama sang _speedster_ dan kini tangan Donna meraih pundaknya, sang _Amazonian_ ingin menceritakan detail segalanya mengenai apa yang terjadi di bumi selama Kyle di luar angkasa, tetapi bukankah itu akan lebih menyakitkan? Apabila sang Green Lantern mengetahui bahwa sang Flash sempat dilupakan oleh semua orang di bumi?

" _So_ , aku datang terlambat, amat terlambat..."

Ketika kalimat itu diucapkan Kyle tak dapat membendung tangisannya, dia berharap saat ini cincin White Lantern masih bertengger di jarinya, agar supaya ia dapat menghidupkan kedua orang yang telah tewas tersebut. Seharusnya ia tak gagal dalam upayanya membangkitkan seluruh anggota Blue Lantern Corps dulu, sehingga apabila insiden semacam ini terjadi ia bisa memberikan kehidupan lagi pada mereka yang telah terkorbankan.

"Walls, I _'m sorry_."

Saat perkataan itu terlontar Donna memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyle dan membiarkan sang Green Lantern membenamkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Mereka semua memiliki memori mereka kembali pasca kembalinya Wally dan Donna ingat bagaimana Wally mengatakan Kyle sebagai teman terbaik barunya ketika ia menyelamatkan para Titans di luar angkasa sebelum ini. _So_ , bagi Donna wajar bahwa Kyle sesedih ini.

" _Damn it_ , Walls. Kau tetap memberikan penyakit jantung sampai hari ini.... Aku pikir itu hanya berlaku untuk masa - masa Justice League kita."

Donna mengerutkan keningnya mengenai pembahasan Kyle mengenai Justice League karena sesungguhnya dia tidak mengingat kapan gerangan Wally maupun Kyle terlibat dalam tim tersebut, tetapi ia tak mau memikirkan itu karena kini satu - satunya hal yang perlu ia lakukan untuk membuat sang Green Lantern tenang.

"Kyle, tenanglah."

Ketika permintaan itu diajukan, Kyle segera mengangkat kepalanya guna menghadapi wajah Donna kembali.

" _How can I_? Donna, aku baru kembali ke sini selama beberapa hari, dan hal pertama yang kudengar di luar misiku adalah kematian Wally? Bagaimana dengan Linda?"

Ketika nama Linda disebutkan Donna menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tak percaya... Oh, jadi dia harus tetap menceritakan mengenai insiden yang menimpa Wally?

"Kyle, aku tak ingin merasa kau bersalah tapi ada cerita panjang mengenai perkara Wally dan Linda tidak mengenali Wally, bahkan sampai Wally tewas sekarang."

  
Kyle membelakkan matanya mendengar penuturan Donna, Linda tidak mengenali Wally? _Plot twist_ kejam macam apa ini? Wally dan Linda merupakan dua sejoli yang tak pernah bisa dipisahkan, bahkan oleh speedforce sekalipun dan apabila Linda tak mengingat Wally... maka berarti Wally sudah mengalami penyiksaan bahkan sebelum kematiannya???

" _Fuck_ , aku benar - benar terlambat. _I should have come to earth with that damned White Lantern's ring_."

Kyle tahu kekuatan cincin White Lantern benar - benar di luar batas nalar manusia karena cincin itu memang membawa kekuatan dari kehidupan, dan sebagai mantan pengguna cincin tersebut Kyle tahu kemampuannya tidak hanya sebatas membuat konstruksi ataupun membawa orang kembali kepada kehidupan -meski pada akhirnya ia belum mampu membawa orang kembali kepada kehidupan yang mana membuat cincin itu lengser dari jemarinya-.

"Kyle, sudah aku katakan ini bukan salahmu."

"Aku tahu, tetapi seharusnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan cincin White Lantern."

"Semesta lebih memerlukan kemampuanmu sebagai White Lantern, bumi sudah memiliki cukup pelindungnya."

"Jika itu cukup mengapa masih ada yang terkorbankan? I _never told this to anyone_ , tetapi Donna, aku dan Wally memiliki sesuatu ikatan yang istimewa dan tentu mendengar kematiannya merupakan salah satu skema patah hati terbesar dalam hidupku."

Donna menghela nafasnya mendengar penuturan Kyle. _Well_ , Kyle menyaksikan kematian orang yang dicintainya berulang kali... Bahkan di awal pekerjaannya menjadi pahlawan super Kyle harus mengorbankan kekasihnya dan tentu saja itu menjadi justifikasi mengapa Kyle merasa marah dengan dirinya karena kali ini ia memiliki kemampuan yang seharusnya bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Wally -sungguh amat kontras insiden Jennifer Lynn-Hayden- tetapi ia tak melakukannya.

"Kyle, kita sama - sama kehilangan. _I did lose Roy and Wally too, y'know_."

"Ini bukan kehilangan kita saja Donna, tetapi kehilangan seluruh komunitas pahlawan super. Mungkin aku harus berusaha mengambil cincin White Lantern itu kembali, huh?"

Perkataan itu akhirnya terlantun dari Kyle dan saat itu juga Donna menyadari bahwa sang Green Lantern sudah merasa lebih baik. Saat itu juga Donna tersenyum dan kembali memeluk sang Green Lantern dan tentu saja ia membalas pelukan tersebut sebagai tanda terimakasih atas semuanya ini. Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan tersebut Donna menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat dilantunkan Kyle tadi.

" _Sure_ , saat nanti kau datang ke sini lagi bawalah cincin itu bersamamu!"

" _I will_. Thanks, Donna. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke Mogo agar aku bisa sesegara mungkin mengambil cincin White Lantern itu kembali."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains some references of some comics :  
> 1\. Wally and Roy's death are from HIC  
> 2\. Kyle and Wally reversal are from Flash and Green Lantern : Faster Friends  
> 3\. Kyle actually said Wally always gives him a heart attack during JLA days but I forgot that quotes is from JLA or Wally's Flash run  
> And there's others more but I probably don't remember the details, sorry!!!
> 
> Anyway as always kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
